It's my party
by slivblue
Summary: Jean found out something awful and it’s her birthday. Jean lovers beware. Jean hater welcome.


****

It's my party

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The person who owns X-men evolution does. I don't own "It's my party" the song. People who do does.

****

Summary: Jean found out something awful and it's her birthday. Jean lovers beware. Jean hater welcome.

****

Author Notes: I made Jean OCC. I just notice I have a muse; she calls herself Nathalie.

Please read and review. If you do give me flames, please put it in constructive criticism.

Enjoy my story.

More notes:

'Stuff' means what they are doing

__

Stuff in italic means flash back

****

Stuff in bold means the lyrics

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the after birthday decorations, Jean sits on a couch. Jeans props her right hand on the couch arm and say "Oh woe me. It's my birthday and I caught Duncan with Taryn. I'll sing a song to express my woes."

"Hey guys, have you seen Duncan?" asked Jean.

"No" Scott said.

"Oh, he just disappeared after I was doing the Macarena with him. I wonder where he went," Jean questioned.

"But have you seen Taryn?" Scott asked.

"No, why?" replied Jean.

"She disappeared too" Scott replied.

"Do you think that these disappear are related, Scott?" Jean questioned.

Both of them wondered about this information until Scott said,

"Jean, I think you read far too many Nancy Drew stories."

"I guess you're right, Scott." shrugged Jean.

****

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

Nobody knows where my Duncan has gone  
Taryn left the same time  
why was he holding her hand  
when he's supposed to be mine  


"Hey Jean, you still upset?" ask Kitty.

Jean sniffed and replied, "Yes".

"It's been over two hours seen the party ended and the big revelation about Duncan, Jean. Get over it." Kitty said.

Jean whined " No, cause."

__

  
**It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you**_  
_

"Everyone is doing the Congo, Jean. Join in with me. " Scott asked.

"No, Scott. I want to dance with Duncan. Tonight is my night with him!" Jean whined.

"Okay, then" Scott muttered who stepped back very slowly from Jean.

  
**Playin' my records, keep dancin' all night  
leave me alone for a while  
'Till Duncan's dancin' with me  
I've got no reason to smile**_  
_

"Is she still crying over the Duncan thing?" Rogue asks Kitty.

"Sadly, yes. Jean however, never had the experiment of being dumped. It was always the other way around." Kitty said.

"Figured. Miss popular was the dumper not the dumpy," said Rogue.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Kitty.

"Jean, get over it" Rogue ask.

"I agree with Rogue, Jean. You should." joined Kitty.

"No, I will not. You know why? Because…" whined Jean.

__

  
**It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you**_  
_

Seeing Duncan, Jean walks over and says " Hey, Duncan". When Jean sees Taryn, Jean frostily said "Oh, hi Taryn."

Taryn, while sugar coating her reply, said "Hi Jean".

"Ladies, I have to get some drinks. Do you want some?" Duncan asked.

"No" both Jean and Taryn said.

"Okay" said Duncan and walks over to the refreshment table.

Upon looking at Taryn with disgust Jean notice a familiar letterman jacket *who* a certain person promised her *that* jacket. 

"Nice jacket, Taryn" said Jean.

Taryn with a mocked surprised on her face replied "Oh, this one. I went for a walk outside when I suddenly I felt cold breeze and dear Duncan was near me when I felt this cold breeze and offered to let me wear this jacket. What a surprise that dear Duncan was near me"

"Yes, such a lovely surprise" Jean gritted.

"Isn't Duncan such a gentlemen, Jean?" smirked Taryn.

"Of course he is" Jean smiled.

"Okay everyone do the chicken dance!" screamed Duncan, who is seriously drunk, into the microphone. 

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Duncan and looked at their friends. With shrugs they joined Duncan doing the chicken dance.

  
**Taryn and Duncan just walked through the door  
like a queen with her king  
Oh what a birthday surprise  
Taryn's wearin' his letterman jacket**_  
_

"Could it be that I'm not Duncan's number one on his list no more. That means no more exclusive jock/cheerleader/popular people parties for me. That means I'm not an A++ person no more. I'm a B- like Scott!" Jean wails.

Scott pops inside the room and reply, "Hey, I resent that remark, Jean."

"Anyway, Scott; back to my story about me. Not you Scott but me!" Jean shot back.

Angrily Scott replied "Hey, why you--. Miff."

Slivblue jumps in and clamps Scott's mouth.

"Sorry, Jean. Continue, your story," said slivblue and jumps out of the story.

"Why, thank you", Jean clears her throat and say "Boo hoo. What cruel fate has befallen me?"

__

  
**It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you**

"Oh, woe me. What cruel fate I have" Jean sighs and start to sob yet again.

In the hallway, Rogue meets Kitty and says Sheesh, how pathetic can she be?"

"I know; it's sad," said Kitty.

"But, it was kind of funny though. How Jean thinks its cruel fate that Duncan isn't with her," Rogue said.

Kitty laughs and replies, " I know. I can't wait until Jean opens her birthday present"

"Yeah. Jean has to have a party first then opens her present next. I can't wait what presents Jean receives" Rogue grinned.

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How was it? 

Write me a review about it.

And tell me if 

(a) you want a aftermath fic for this

(b) you want a fic about Jean receiving her presents

Please read and review. If you do give me flames, please put it in constructive criticism.


End file.
